MADE IN COLOMBIA
by Christina.Rey
Summary: Bella tiene un sueño, pero el no esta incluido. El acepta eso, pero luego, ella descubre que el no estaba incluido en los planes, pero aquel que le robo el corazón, si.


**A veces el sueño mas tonto es el que mas rápido se cumple.**

POV. Bella

Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 35 años y esta es mi historia.. Pfff, eso sonó como comercial de una de esas telebobelas que ve mi abuela por las tardes, mejor dejo de hablar pavadas y comienzo a contarles como fue que mi sueño, ese sueño que cuando lo cuentas parece de fantasía, se hizo realidad... Todo comienza en el ultimo día del bachillerato...

13 de Noviembre, 2016

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar

Eres todo lo que mas quiero

Pero te pierdo en mi silencio

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro

Mi corazón lleno de pena

Y yo una muñeca de trapo

La canción seguía sonando y yo la cantaba a todo pulmón en mi apartamento, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la cruda realidad, quedaban 20 minutos para el inicio de clases y aun no había recogido a mi hermana pequeña, tome mi bolso revisando que tuviera todo listo y salí corriendo del apartamento, llegue hasta mi Avispón, un pequeño Ford Festiva de 98 color Verde Mica, y lo encendí, sali rápidamente del aparcamiento y conduje camino a casa de mi mami, se preguntaran, porque tengo apartamento propio, cierto? Pues resumiendo la historia mi abuelito creía que yo seria una persona independiente desde muy pequeña, y por eso decidió dármelo (según su testamento) de regalo para mis 15 años, dando la casualidad de que en ese mismo año yo me graduaría, ahora si.. Salgamos de todo esto y concentrémonos en la historia... Llegue a la casa de mama y toque la puerta, en cuanto la abrieron sonreí amplio.

-Bella -puso sus manos en forma de jarra- otra vez te atrasaste.

-Hola mami, no tranquila...-Hice una seña con mi mano- Estoy bien, como amaneciste tu?

-Muy bien hija -ella río y negó con la cabeza- pero debes madrugar mas la próxima vez.

-Claro mami -sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-Bellaaaaa! -voltee para encontrarme con Angelica corriendo hacia mi.

-Angelica! Vamos un poco atrasadas, despídete y vámonos -le di un beso a mama y espere a que Angie hiciera lo mismo, luego, camine hacia el auto de la mano de mi hermanita.

Acelere el auto y me dirigí al colegio San Vicente Ferrer, en el cual pase los mas tortuosos años de mi vida y hoy terminaría con esa fase, llegamos en menos de cinco minutos y bajamos, los mas pequeños entraban por el sótano del colegio mientras que nosotros, los "adultos" entrábamos por el frente, y hoy extrañamente el Profesor William "elcalvocongranculo" no había hecho sonar el timbre, mire hacia todos lados y me encontré con la persona que me había ayudado a dejar de ser "lalocaquesecortaynohablaconnadieexceptoconsuslibros" en "lamejoramigadelamodeloquesefuedelcolegio",sonreí y le hice una seña, ella se acerco y me abrazo.

-Hola Bells... Preparada para convertirte en adulta?

-Dios Rosalie... Aun tengo 15 años! -reí y negué con la cabeza- Pero si... Estoy preparada para salir de esta prisión, pero aun no entiendo como carajos tu quieres salir conmigo a festejar cuando aun no puedo entrar a una discoteca.

-No seas bobita, crees que tu iras con tu Pre-Cedula? -asentí lentamente y ella estallo en carcajadas- Isa, yo... Yo tengo un amigo que hace cédulas, ademas tu pareces de mas edad, asi tu, Luis Q., Luis F. y yo iremos a bailar!

-Espera... Luis Florez? Invitaste a Luis Florez a bailar? Conmigo? -ella asintió con una sonrisa en su boca- Rose... Yo no tengo posibilidades con Luis, ademas el va con la ilusión de que tu -hice un énfasis en tu- bailaras con el, no sabe que Quijanito ira contigo.

-Ay... Pues que baile contigo! -alce una ceja- Isa, tu y Luis han sido mejores amigos desde noveno, ademas tu tienes lo tuyo!

Claro que tenía lo mío! Los pechos y el trasero extra-grandes ayudaban.

-Si Hale... Lo se... Pero una cosas que se de el como su amiga es que las tetas y los culos solo los ve como si fueran un objeto para follar -mire hacia la puerta para darme cuenta de que ya habían abierto y que Luis me esperaba en la entrada haciéndome señas- Rose... Hablamos luego, Lucho me espera y tengo que ir a clases.

-Esta bien loca...-sonrió e hizo una seña hacia Luis- Pero piénsalo, tal vez puedas jugar con Lucho Junior.

-Iugh... Rose eso es asqueroso! Adiós...

Camine hacia la entrada pensando en lo que Rose me había dicho, jugar con Luis Jr... A si... Aun era virgen, la única virgen de mi clase... Creo que deberían hacerme un altar... Con veladoras y todo, pero sigamos en el cuento... Me acerque a Luis quien me tomo de la cintura, beso mi mejilla y me dio un chicle, sonreí y abrí mi boca, el como cada día desde noveno me lo puso en la boca y sonrío.

-Lista para tu primer día como adulta?

-Luis... -Lo mire con el ceño fruncido e incline mi cabeza- No empieces con eso, tu sabes que aun le faltan tres años para mis dieciocho, ademas el ultimo día de clases no es muy interesante para ir a una discoteca.

-Muy bien nena... Pero no te enojes mucho -beso mi mejilla y entrelazo nuestras manos- Pero por ahora entremos que William nos mira que nos come.

-Bueno, apúrate porque tu caminas como viejita -reí y el me saco la lengua- Y que problema tiene ese profesor con nosotros! Somos... Digo... Soy una de las 3 mejores del colegio... Que se joda...

-Espera...-me detuvo con su mano- Yo también soy inteligente!

-Como tu digas Benito Camelas -sonreí y lo tire de la mano- Ahora... Entra!

-Ok... -comenzó a caminar y yo seguí tirando de el- Ok...

-Buenos días -dijimos los dos a coro y sonreímos- Profesor William .

-Buenos días... -bajo la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas- Y eso que es?

-Dos sexy's manos entrelazadas -Luis hablo con una sonrisa en la cara y yo aguante la risa- Profesor William.

-Eso veo Señor Florez...-asintió varias veces y levanto su cara- Suban a su salón... Ahora

Las primeras horas fueron mas rápido de lo que pensé, los profesores por ser nuestro ultimo día nos dieron pocas actividades y lo mejor de todo... NOS DEJARON SACAR EL CELULAR!... Estábamos a punto de salir al descanso cuando Jessica, Lauren y Camila se acercaron a mi.

-Bella... -Sonrió cínicamente- Ya terminaste de fajarte a todas las profesoras del colegio?

-Florez... -Incline mi cabeza y Luis puso una mano en mi hombro- Ya terminaste de mamarsela a todos los hombres del colegio?

-Zorra -sonrió como si se hubiera ganado algo-.

-Perra -gruñí-.

-No tanto como tu -movió su cabeza-.

-Hija de p...-mi voz se levanto lo suficiente para que las personas cercanas nos miraran-.

-Bells... Creo que ya debemos bajar -Luis tomo mi mano y me tiro- Deja de pelear con ellas, no te rebajes, ademas.. No insultes a mi mami.

-Lo siento gatito -camine junto a el por las escaleras- Pero es que tu hermana me... Ahhhh como puede ser tan puta y echarme las cosas a mi!

-Si... Mi hermana es una de esas, porque crees que ha perdido estos dos años, ademas, se supone que debo apoyarla pero no cuando tu estas involucrada en eso.

-Oww Gatito... Eres hermoso -intente darle un beso en su mejilla, pero mis cálculos fueron malos y acabe besando la comisura de su boca- Yo... Me... Me gusto.

-A mi también nena -miro hacia todos lados y sonrió- Pero me gustaría mas hacer esto.

En un rápido movimiento el se acerco a mi y me beso, no era mi primer beso, pero no tenia la experiencia suficiente como para saber que debía hacer luego.

-Bella -acaricio mi mejilla- Pasa algo?

-Yo... No...-me sonroje y baje mi cabeza- No se mucho de esto.

El río y se separo, tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la de el y beso ambas manos.

-No te preocupes.. No me interesa eso.

-\(O.o)/-

No se porque hice esto... Pero creo les gustara, no pienso subir el resto de capitulos de esta historia hasta que por lo menos me falten 3 capitulos de Clases de Ballet, asi que... Que les parece? La sigo?

Christina Rey


End file.
